User talk:Lionheartedcat
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Season 3 page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- The Dragon Demands (Talk) 22:19, March 28, 2013 Dany images Oh yes, I liked yours better, but I do believe they are both from Second Sons... at least they were on HBO.Com :) No big, I moved mine to her gallery :) 21:23, May 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Hey! The photo is from Second Sons, yes. :) I thought it looked better with the lightning and cropping! Lionheartedcat (talk) 21:25, May 26, 2013 (UTC) :::Remember when naming/titling your images... use something like "Dany Second Sons in gown" vs "308 b". Know what I mean? :) 21:58, May 26, 2013 (UTC) :::: Oh, woops. I forgot renaming it! I always use a system on my computer, but I forgot renaming it for the wiki. I'll try to remember the next time. Lionheartedcat (talk) 22:05, May 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::No problem at all. Just helps for when people search images...they can put in "Dany Second Sons" or "Dany" and that image would pop up before one titled/named 308, ya know? :) 22:11, May 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Yep! Thanks for reminding me. :) Lionheartedcat (talk) 22:14, May 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Also, I renamed it for you. Also, a reminder, dont forget to categorize images... here is a screencap pic I took to show you: :::::::: Thank you, but I know how to do this. I just forgot. :) It was my first time uploading to this wiki, that's why. But I'll remember next time. Lionheartedcat (talk) 22:19, May 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Okie-Doke, glad ya know! We get a lot that don't know so it's best to just show right away. I will go ahead and delete that image/example. Thanks for the work!! And welcome!! Are you team Targaryen? 22:31, May 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::: I understand. :) Yes, I am! :D Lionheartedcat (talk) 22:32, May 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::I'm TOTAL Team Lannister! LOL 22:35, May 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::: Oh, I love them as well (second favourite house), but I don't want them on the crown! ;) Lionheartedcat (talk) 22:36, May 26, 2013 (UTC) dany pic Yeah, I guess the Admin just liked the other better. I'm impartial, so I'll have to go with my Admin on this one. But knowing HBO we'll have another new pic of her after Sunday! lol Just make sure you put this new pic of her you uploaded into her gallery. Thanks again for your help on the wiki. 01:34, June 7, 2013 (UTC) :Hopefully that admin will let us update the infobox come Sunday :) Lionheartedcat (talk) 01:56, June 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh, if there is a new kick-butt pic on Sunday, we're using it!!! lol I'm like Image girl around here. 01:57, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Breaker of Chains I undid your edit to "Breaker of Chains". I am busy in real life now but intend to make a long subsection with cited quotes about the Jaime/Cersei sex scene. I am putting a high priority on this but I'm stuck with work. No, Jaime did not rape Cersei. According to the production team, they very stupidly said "hey, wouldn't it be dark and edgy to film the scene so ambiguously that people will be left wondering if they are having rough sex or if he's raping her?" - while also saying that, even in the TV continuity, Jaime isn't actually raping her -- given that they are writers who determine the inner thoughts of both Jaime and Cersei in the scene. This decision was idiotic, as it only confused TV-first viewers with bad camerawork, direction, etc. Many viewers didn't walk away simply "wondering" at the ambiguity: they assumed that Jaime was actually raping Cersei, given that the scene seemed to be implying it. Didn't they pause to think that fans will jump to a conclusion? Given that they've stated that it wasn't their intention for Jaime to actually be raping Cersei in the scene, he actually wasn't. Writers have total and objective knowledge of the thoughts of characters in the scene. (There remains the possibility, argued by some, that they actually did intend it that way, but are now lying about it due to negative reaction. Though I think that's implausible - if they were to have made such a drastic change they'd have been pointing it out from the beginning) At any rate, if we put on the wiki's episode guide that "Jaime rapes Cersei" that's our subjective interpretation of their camerawork - we know even less about Cersei's inner thought monologue than the actors or writers. More specifically, it would reinforce their stupid mistake of making the scene "deliberately ambiguous" (to what purpose?!). Frankly I would rather that the next episode insert a major retcon by dubbing in an off-camera line from Cersei that "I can't quit you" and mention that she ultimately enthusiastically consented to sex with Jaime. It was just really confusing camerawork, and the fault is squarely on the producers, not the audience. I've read the books but I think any TV-first fan would plausibly be confused that this was rape or just rough consensual sex. Given that things were ambiguous enough, and that the writers said he didn't - even if they're backpedaling now, I'd rather retcon such a stupid idea out of existence. But I don't even think it's an actual retcon, just a badly shot scene. Why would we reinforce their mistake by stating it's the official version of what happened, when even the production team now denies it? I haven't written about this before in the article because I'm prepping for end of semester tests and deadlines, and I wanted to give the issue the time it deserved (for god's sake YahooNews carried this!).....I wonder if Alex Graves is truly taking time off in Season 5 "to be with his family", or if they got so annoyed at the finished product he filmed that they forced him to leave (probably not, otherwise they'd have hastily re-shot the scene). The wiki is drastically far behind on many things. Yes, I have moved this to a top priority when I have time to sit down for a few hours and make a comprehensive, cited subsection about what the directors and cast stated. You can help by making a collection of links to any and all relevant interviews. Even if you still disagree and think we should list it as rape in the article, simply editing it back in won't be a solid basis. What we should do is have a set of cited statements from the cast discussing why the scene was filmed this way (i.e. you cite a quote from a cast/crew member, or even major critic/review site, who interpreted this as a rape scene). Otherwise let's not call it "rape" in the body test of any articles just yet, that would only reinforce and popularize their idiotic mistake to portray such a scene ambiguously, with needlessly provocative implications (just...seriously, "let's hint that Jaime might be raping her even though we the writers know he actually isn't"....what the hell does that achieve, other than to confuse the audience?).--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:05, April 22, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for telling me. I understand, and a wiki should state what the creators are saying, as that is canon, and not what the audience think they saw. I had not read any interviews regarding that scene, which is why I did the edit I did. Thanks for clearing things up for me. Lionheartedcat (talk) 00:09, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Images Hey, can I draw your attention to this, please. Cheers.-- 11:49, May 13, 2014 (UTC) : Thank you! Lionheartedcat (talk) 14:31, May 13, 2014 (UTC) : No worries.-- 15:02, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Vote for new Bureaucrats The Wikia Staff said that even though Werthead is stepping down voluntarily, we need to have an open vote to determine who will now be promoted to Bureaucrat status. Please check it out: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Vote_for_New_Bureaucrats --The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:38, October 13, 2014 (UTC)